


Going the Other Way

by Remember When (scribblemyname)



Series: Daily Fiction Challenge 2019 [32]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Bottom!Fushimi Saruhiko, Fingering, First Time Topping, M/M, Top!Yata Misaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/Remember%20When
Summary: Yata was never going to stop blushing.





	Going the Other Way

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: inexperienced tops

Yata was pretty sure the right response to leaning over a naked Saruhiko with a comdom, lube, and so much anticipation bursting out of his skin was not to ask Saruhiko how in the world this worked.

He just had to do whatever he'd seen Saruhiko do the first time they'd tried sex. That had been good, for all they now wanted to try it going the other way.

"You're putting it on backwards," Saruhiko pointed out, matter-of-fact and amused.

"Shut up." Yata blushed. "I got this." He turned the thing around the right way and tried again.

Then there was the lube and putting his fingers _in_ Saruhiko, and he was never going to stop blushing. Saruhiko had, of course, noticed and had both eyebrows up and was starting to get that edge of a smile when he was getting ready to tease Yata mercilessly.

Yata pressed in right then to stave him off, and only got a wince for his effort.

"A little more gently." Saruhiko looked annoyed.

"Right." It was Yata's first time trying this, but he didn't point it out just to get mocked, just focused on slowing down and easing into it.

Saruhiko was still watching with eyes narrowed in concentration.

Yata reached up with his free hand and gently pulled off Saruhiko's glasses, earning startled blinking, then leaned down and kissed Saruhiko as intently as he was fingering him. Soft hair brushed his face, and Saruhiko was kissing back, all warmth and hands coming up to grip Yata's face, and he was starting to get lightheaded with the lack of air. It was worth every second before they pulled apart to breathe harshly. Yata knew how to kiss Saruhiko, and it made him feel a little more confident about loosening Saruhiko with his fingers. It was the same thing, find the right rhythm, the right amount of pressure.

Saruhiko was still breathing hard, eyes glazing over a little with pleasure and Yata was doing that. It shot heat and surprised pleasure through Yata. He swallowed it down and kissed Saruhiko again.

This time, Saruhiko gripped his shoulders tightly, then pulled away enough to order harshly, "Get on with it."

Yata scoffed. "Impatient, aren't you?" But he was grinning as he pulled his fingers out and moved to ease himself inside instead. And wow, that was— It was all heat and tightness and felt better than he'd ever expected. "Amazing," he breathed out, holding Saruhiko's jaw and kissed him again. It was good, better than good, and he tried to force himself not to go too fast or hard.

When it was all over and they were cleaning up, Yata fidgeted for a moment. Saruhiko shot him a questioning look.

"Was it okay?" Yata blurted out.

Saruhiko pushed up his glasses and frowned. "It was fine."

"Oh." Yata deflated a little and looked away. He'd been hoping for better than fine.

He heard a sigh, then a tongue click, then Saruhiko had him shoved up against a wall and kissed him hard with teeth. Saruhiko pulled away, leaving Yata feeling a little dazed, and looked at him with something a little fond.

"It was fine, idiot."

This time, he believed him.


End file.
